User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Top Vocaloids of 2016...
Its a month late... I usually aim to do this in Jan, but I had really mixed feelings right at the end of 2016 because of XSY. I haven't looked at my older listed as I write this, I'll add links to them afterwards. I just want to see how things progressed. As usual their divided into 3 groups, my favourite, my "meh" list and least favourite. Top 10 So as usual, apart from the top 3 Vocaloids, none of them are in order, I just liked the over others. #Tonio #Big Al #Macne Nana - no change, I'm pretty settled on these 3. *Kaito - Still a pretty strong and stand out vocal among the Japanese vocaloids. *Bruno - Its a shame the Spanish Vocaloids seem to be doing naught right now... :-/ *Yukari - I'm starting to like her vocal... *Songman *Fukase *Daina *VY2 "Meh" These are, as usual the Vocaloids I feel don't really stand out much from anything else, I neither like nor dislike them. #Meiko - Pretty much my poster-girl for a Vocaloid who doesn't have anything another Vocaloid doesn't already do better. To me, this has always been the most major problem with her since V1. *Mew - she has done nothing else since V3, so with nothing to make her any better and for being a common vocal type... Yeah *Lily *anon/kanon - I said it on VO... There does exist a "generic" type among Vocaloid, but you can't say a pinpoint of it. The biggest issue with these two wasn't there was two of them, but that the two of them didn't stand out. *Chika - See Gumi *Gumi - See Chika *Ruby - I just struggle with her vocal, there is something about it. *Rana - I don't know how to feel about her. I think the biggest issue was her V4 didn't do anything new to wow me because it didn't do anything new. :-/ *Macne Petit - Petit has always been a elephant in the room. Its nice that she exists, but at times, I feel like she is too much like Nana herself, and I'm not talking about her Vocaloid vocal. I'm talking about in general, how she feels like there has never been anything hugely distinct enough to the normal Nana throughout from begining as a Lite version of Nana to Vocaloid. Least fav. 10 #Len - There are still no songs I like with him as a singer #Rin - There is still only 1 song I like with her as a singer. #Miku - I still am not a fan of her. *Rytuo - Aside fro adding a level of weirdness to XSY... There isn't much point to him as a Vocaloid singer a singer. He has now become more fun to exist within Vocaloid... Which means he will slowly creep off this list perhaps? Who knows. *Luka - the V4 update really left me unimpressed, it felt thrown to gether in a hurry and something meant to sound impressive... But when things boil away the fancy EVEC the vocal itself could have had much more to it. I *Zola (all 3 of them) - Over time, I've basically grown to dislike these 3 because of how shallow their vocal range is. Unless you use them wisely, there is basically better male Vocaloids *Fukase - Not really impressed at all with him. *Sonika - brought her in 2010, regretted it ever since Category:Blog posts